Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk/Enemies
This page lists enemies and bosses present in Revenge of the Yolk. If you'd like to know more about them, enter their pages. Enemies Ordinary Chickens Health: Chapter * 100 (Umbrellas have the same amount of health) Rarity: Very Common (Default Variant), Rare (Terminator Variant) Attack: Ocasionally shoot an egg Reward: '''1-2 different units of Food, occasionally Powerup, checkered Chickens before the last chapter 3 Coins (since 3.10) '''Points: '''900 + Chapter * 100 '''Description: Ordinary Chickens are the most common Chicken troops you'll get to fight and your main threat. Their attack is simple - shoot an egg downward. Although they might seem quite easy, their real strength lies in their sheer numbers. In most of the waves you'll get to fight hordes of these, all ready to shoot an egg at your face, and this gets harder in the later sections of each game, as their eggs become faster and get shot at a quicker pace. They're also very versatile, being capable of doing numerous things, such as homing in on you or staying in large groups. Two variants of them exist - the default variant, described above, and the terminator variant, homing in on you. The 360°, berserk and umbrella variants from The Next Wave are gone. Appearance: Their appearance is simple. They're normal Chickens that wear a vest. They look much more detailed compared to The Next Wave, now that their vests aren't body textures, their beak looks more natural, they can blink, and they have tongues. The Christmas edition gives them Christmas hats, and the Easter edition turns them into Hatchlings. Balloon Chickens Health: 75 + Chapter * 25 for each balloon and the Chicken holding it Rarity: Uncommon Attack: Ocasionally shoot an egg Reward: '''1-2 different units of Food, occasionally Powerup '''Points: '''4000 + Chapter * 1000 '''Description: Balloon Chickens are special variants of Ordinary Chickens. They only appear in three waves. They float around, holding onto their balloons. Once every balloon is popped, the Chicken holding it will fall. It's worth killing them, as they give much more points compared to ordinary Chickens. Appearance: Their appearance is simple. They're normal Chickens with a red vest, holding onto colored balloons. Editions do not affect them physically, though they retain some things from ordinary Chickens in the Easter edition (different eggs, higher pitched clucks). Asteroids Health: 75 + Chapter * 25 (smaller ones), 150 + Chapter * 50 (medium-sized ones), 225 + Chapter * 75 (big ones) Rarity: Common Attack: None Reward: '''1 Coin, occasionally Powerup '''Points: '''50 * Chapter + 50 (smaller ones), (150 medium-sized ones), or 350 (bigger ones) '''Description: Asteroids are common obstacles in the series. Although they have no attacks on their own, they're still dangerous, since they're fast and they come in huge numbers. They come in three different sizes, and two variants, although the variants only differ in their textures. They appear in Waves X6 in regular chapters, and they have a chapter dedicated to them, Meteor Storm. Appearance: Their appearance is simple. They're big clumps of rock, which are colored either red or gray. The color does not make them different. In the Christmas edition, gray asteroids turn into snowballs, while red asteroids are unaffected. The Easter edition does not alter them at all. Chests Health: 100 Rarity: Common Attack: None Reward: '''1-5 Coins, occasionally Powerup '''Points: '''1000 '''Description: Chests are special versions of asteroids, only present in the Bonus Challenge! waves. Their health and score are constant, that is, they always stay at 100 and 1000 respectively. They still speed up every chapter just like regular asteroids. They drop much more coins compared to regular asteroids. Appearance: Their appearance is simple. They're colored chests. The Christmas edition turns them into presents, and the Easter edition turns them into egg baskets. Comets Health: 300 Rarity: Uncommon Attack: None Reward: '''1 Coin, occasionally Powerup '''Points: '''1000 '''Description: Comets are similar to ordinary asteroids, except for that they're much, much bigger than them. The Narrator claimed that they go faster than the speed of light, and convinced the Hero to go along them. They only appear in their dedicated chapter, Comet Chase. Appearance: They're big purplish rocks which have a purple comet tail. The editions do not alter them at all. Rogue Missiles Health: -100 + 200 * Chapter Rarity: Rare Attack: Homing in on the player Reward: '''1 Coin '''Points: '''2500 '''Description: Rogue Missiles are, well, missiles that have gone rogue. They attempt to home in on you, and after 5 seconds, they create a small explosion. Their explosions won't damage you. Appearance: They're huge versions of missiles. The editions do not alter them at all. Egg Ships Health: 1000 + 200 * Chapter Rarity: Uncommon Attack: Occasionally shoot four eggs in a row Reward: '''1 Coin, occasionally Powerup '''Points: '''7000 '''Description: Egg Ships are special spaceships which occasionally shoot four eggs in a row. They only appeared in three waves. Appearance: They are egg shaped ships with red markings on the top. They have engines attached to them. The editions do not alter them at all. Egg Drones Health: 500 + 150 * Chapter Rarity: Rare Attack: Occasionally shoot a green laser Reward: '''occasionally Powerup '''Points: '''15000 '''Description: Egg Drones are special spaceships which will try to detect the presence of the player, and then shoot green lasers. They only appeared in two waves, in the first one on their own, and in the second one in pairs. Appearance: They are egg shaped ships with blue diodes and a bell shaped opening attached to them, out of which they shoot their lasers. They warn the player of their attack by blinking their top diode. The editions do not alter them at all. UFOs Health: Chapter * 100 + (100 medium-small 200 medium-big 300 big) Rarity: Rare Attack: Shoot orange neutrons once/two times in a row/three times in a row Reward: '''Atomic Powerup '''Points: '''3000 (small), 4000 (medium-small), 5000 (medium-big), 6000 (big) '''Description: UFOs are returning from The Next Wave, and this time, they aren't used in bonus waves. They only appear in three waves and they come in four sizes. Every few seconds, they will fire one, two, or three orange neutrons, depending on the wave you're on. Appearance: They are flying saucers. The editions do not alter them at all. Bosses Big Chicken Health: 50000 (Prologue), 60000 (Twins), 40000 (Clones) Weakness: Ion Blaster, Utensil Poker, Vulcan Chaingun, Laser Cannon Strenghts: Neutron Gun, Plasma Rifle Attack: Ocasionally shooting eggs Reward: '''10-12 different units of Food, occasionally Powerup '''Points: '''10000 (Prologue), 100000 (other encounters) '''Description: Big Chickens are bigger and tougher versions of regular Chickens, used as bosses. They use only one attack, which is shooting eggs. They're encountered three times: one in Prologue, two in the Twins fight, and four in the Clones fight. Appearance: They look exactly like Ordinary Chickens do in this game. They are Big Chickens that wear a blue vest. Their design was improved from the previous games to be less blocky. In the Christmas edition, they wear a Santa suit. In the Easter edition, they become voiceless bunnies. U.C.O. Health: 20000 (1st Encounter), 80000 (2nd Encounter), 140000 (3rd Encounter), 180000 (4th Encounter) Weakness: Neutron Gun, Plasma Rifle, Lightning Fryer, Utensil Poker Strenghts: None Attack: Varies. First encounter has red and green lasers, second egg cannons, third purple neutrons and red laser, fourth red and green lasers, and egg cannons Reward: '''10-15 Coins, Atomic Powerup '''Points: '''25000 (1st Encounter), 100000 (2nd Encounter), 250000 (3rd Encounter), 500000 (4th Encounter) '''Description: U.C.O.s, or Unidentified Chicken Objects, are returning bosses in this game. They appear four times on your journey, each time armed with different weapons. You're able to lock on/attack both the main saucer part and the weapons, but only attacking the saucer will deal damage to it. Its arms can be passed through, however it's not recommended as you might easily get killed by the U.C.O.'s weapons. The first encounter arms them with two green lasers and one red. The second arms them with four egg firing cannons. The third arms them with one red laser and four purple neutrons. The last encounter arms them with two egg firing cannons, and two red and two green lasers. Appearance: The main part is a gray saucer with a blue paintjob and green lights mounted on its center. Above the saucer part is the cockpit, inside of which a green ordinary Chicken resides to control the saucer. The saucer also has three to six arms attached to it, depending on which weapons are attached. In the Easter edition, the cockpit receives a ribbon, while the Christmas edition doesn't change them at all. Mother-Hen Ship Health: 40500 Weakness: Neutron Gun, Plasma Rifle (can't be used without hacking) Strenghts: Lightning Fryer (can't be used without hacking) Attack: Shooting 1-9 omni purple neutrons every ~2 seconds Reward: '''Gift '''Points: '''50000 '''Description: The Mother-Hen Ship returns from the last game, this time demoted to a regular boss. Its only attack is shooting omni purple neutrons. It begins the fight with 500 health and one omni neutron. Every crack, it fires one more neutron and has 1000 more health. Before the final crack, it fires nine omni neutrons and has 8500 health. After the fight is over, the yolk inside it splats on the screen. Appearance: Its appearance is identical to the one in The Next Wave, but it appears to be slightly bigger. In the Easter edition, it gets decorated, and in the Christmas edition, it does not get affected. Sweater Chicken Health: 64000 (Chapter 3), 122500 (Chapter 8), 210000 (Chapter 11) Weakness: Utensil Poker, Lightning Fryer Strenghts: Ion Blaster, Vulcan Chaingun, Laser Cannon Attack: Shooting 10 eggs at once at different speeds and in different directions Reward: '''10-12 different units of Food, Atomic Powerup '''Points: '''75000 (Chapter 3), 300000 (Chapter 8), 500000 (Chapter 11) '''Description: Sweater Chicken is a Big Chicken which wears multiple clothes for protection. Every few seconds, it shoots 10 eggs at once at different speeds and in different directions. It becomes more aggressive every encounter. In the first one, it can only drop seven clothes before exploding. The second one allows it to drop nine before exploding, and the third one allows it to get completely naked before exploding. It always starts with 1000 health, and every cloth drop, its health increases by either 2000 (Chapter 3), 2500 (Chapter 8), or 3000 (Chapter 11). Appearance: It's a Big Chicken which wears lots of clothes, including a sweater, cap, scarf, shoes, and gloves for wings. The Christmas edition only adds red Christmas socks which cannot be taken off, while the Easter edition does not alter it at all except for what Ordinary Chickens retain. Mysterious Ship Health: 100000 Weakness: Lightning Fryer Strenghts: None Attack: Shooting lasers in four directions every five seconds Reward: '''Atomic Powerup '''Points: '''75000 '''Description: The Mysterious Ship appears at the end of Comet Chase, and it appears to be a metal version of the Mother-Hen Ship. It's able to shoot green lasers in four directions every five seconds. It will also spin a lot as it moves around the screen. Appearance: It's a huge metal egg. Editions don't alter it. The Yolk-Star™ Health: 400000 (Phase 1), 200000 (Phase 2) Weakness: None Strenghts: None Attack: Shooting lasers out of laser cannons, calling Chickens (Phase 1), wobbling around (Phase 2) Reward: '''2 Gifts and 2 Atomic Powerups for every crack '''Points: '''1000000 (Phase 1), 400000 (Phase 2) '''Description: The Yolk-Star™ is the final boss of the game. It starts with shooting lasers out of its laser cannons. At first, it will have 80000 health. Every time it's cracked (its health depleted), it regains its health and calls Chickens. The first crack has it call one, the second two, the third three, and the fourth four. On the fifth crack, the protective shell explodes, directly leading to phase 2. The Yolk is freed, and it's only able to wobble around, trying to hit you. There, it has 200000 health. Once its health is depleted, it explodes and splats as a fried egg on the screen. Appearance: The Yolk-Star™ bases its design heavily on the Death Star from the Star Wars franchise. It's a huge egg with a metal ridge below the center, dividing the spherical part from the more oblong one. On the oblong part rests a window which is surrounded by five laser cannons. The Yolk rests inside of the giant structure. It appears to be its power source, and it can use the machine however it wants. The Easter edition makes its shell rainbow colored, while the Christmas edition does not change it at all. Category:Bosses & Enemies Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk